


You Make The Rockin' World Go Round

by the2017oscars



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 70s, Basically it's a PG13 sex scene, Drinking, Implied/Not explicit sexual content, M/M, Queen (Band) - Freeform, Smoking, Yes Charles is in the wheelchair as he should, Yes Erik bottoms as he should, but still sex, nothing too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the2017oscars/pseuds/the2017oscars
Summary: ”Erik.” Charles stated again. “Yes?”“Close the door behind you.” Charles, the bastard smirked.Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go 'round





	You Make The Rockin' World Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Mag/X movie to fit into the MCU and here's the sex scene that happens like 30 minutes into the film for it. Start playing Queen's Fat Bottom Girls through your headphones when Erik walks back into the hotel room. I swear the song doesn't correlate with the pairing and their situation AT ALL yet I only wrote and was inspired by this because the song came on while shuffling through my 70s playlist and all I thought was "gay sex scene in a busted hotel room."
> 
> Anyways I hate how I started the beginning, enjoy
> 
> This is for you N*f

“This week was fucking piss.” Charles aggravated before taking another sloppy swig of his iron flask. “I seriously would fancy pinching a job without getting recognized in this bloody hell of a town.” 

Erik hummed in response.

They had both been sitting on the sidewalk in front of their hotel room. It has been a day for them, they needed to leave the city because they got themselves into quite a sitch (Charles exclaiming it was all Erik’s fault but it was pretty mutual) resulting in abandoning their shared apartment and hiding in society.

The amusing thing is that it seriously wasn’t Erik’s fault (this time) and they have to pay actual consequences. Just because of a fib that is believed to be very, very real and Erik’s framing turning into a national threat. It wouldn’t be long until it becomes global.

The definition of impossible might just be two mutated men in their late twenties, one in a wheelchair and another too tall to miss roaming around a small village somewhere in the U.K. avoiding something that could go quite global.

Charles laughed at the thought. They really have gotten in it now and he’s still with the arsehole. He’s still wanting to be with the arsehole.

“Something that humorous you’d like to share?” Erik asked as he butted a cigarette and went to light another.

“Why don’t you fuck off?” Charles twisted the cap of the now empty flask shut and dropped it on the floor. He wouldn’t have been able to bend down and place it on the ground.

“You’re acting like it was my fault again and I don’t like it.” Erik stated, blowing smoke from his mouth. “Well, it’s not a sin to state the obvious.”

“Everything is a sin in this God damned world.”

The tension spread in again. They argued like this, but much worse earlier that day. In the car, while being chased, Charles finally finding the watch he had misplaced under the passenger's seat. The watch Erik had got him for his birthday. 

Charles fiddled with that watch now. Rubbing its metal outline with his thumb. This watch had been used to kill someone.

“You know…” Erik began, blowing more smoke but this time at Charles’ direction. Charles swatting it all away in annoyance. “We could still live our ordinary life together. Here, by starting out in this hotel.” Erik gestured back at what looks like it must have been an old loft for Mafia. No doubt there’s been a dead body right on the singular bed, the only bed the hotel could accommodate for them.

“Erik, I pray to God you’re not suggesting we do prostitution.” Charles groaned and Erik shook his head a little too aggressively before facing Charles, giving him his full attention, now crouching so he could be at the same stature as the man in the wheelchair. 

“Charles. With your mind and my skills, your wit my charm, your brains and my looks.” Erik couldn’t get that last part out without chuckling and Charles chuckled with him. “We could rule the world. Right here, let’s start that school you’ve always wanted to manage. The one for ‘Gifted Mutants’ you’d call them. You called them that, right? You’re smiling which means I’m right.” 

Charles loved Erik when he wasn’t acting like a conceded petty old woman. It could have been the liquor but he knows Erik didn’t drink that much to being utterly smashed. This was his Erik. His Erik who’s forcefully making jokes, trying to make Charles lighten up his mood because he didn’t want Charles to stay mad at him. Erik only had him. Erik loved to be a prick to him, loved to sulk and be a pain in the arse but he was his.

“You could open up that school right here in this shit stained motel and this shit stained parking lot. Maybe install some lifts so you can travel around the building easier, maybe that swamp over there could be a pool if we fish out that large trash bag that suspiciously looks like a dead body.” Charles wheezed at Erik’s jokes. Erik was never a ‘funny lad’ but when he was he was astonishingly priceless. 

“And better, I could teach here too. I could help students shape themselves into stronger mutants. I’d be the best teacher.” Erik flicked away the butt of his cigarette into the street. Charles shook his head in amusement. “What? I would!” Erik nudged Charles’ shoulder, moving him slightly. Charles laughed loudly. 

“I’d rather let a stray watch a classroom of children than you! I cannot even process how leaving you with a bunch of young minds, brains like sponges, absorb everything, would be any of a good idea! I’d come check on you and I’ll see three students on the ceiling and forty metal spoons flying around the place!” Charles was starting to tear up from his laughter and Erik slapped his knee as his stomach began to cramp. 

Moments like that were ultimately worth getting murdered for his friend. Moments like that were ultimately worth leaving his whole life behind for his love. 

Charles does not know how he’d gotten so close to Erik now, but they were close. 

“And what would you do if you saw that happen?” Erik suggested, in a playful but secretive tone. Almost like a whisper. Like he was entering a dangerous territory. 

“Discipline you like I would to the rest of the students.” Charles swallowed, the humor in his tone had faltered really quick, watch in his hand shaking slightly.

“And how would you go on about that?” Erik shuffled closer. Charles cleared his throat and resisted the urge to grab on of his legs and cross it over the other. “Send you to the detention hall.”

“Would you join me?” They could feel each other's breathes now. Hovering over each other’s mouths smelling ridden with liquor and smoke.

“That information is classified.” Charles dictated every syllable of his response. Shooting a glimpse at Erik’s eyes to his mouth to his whole figure. Erik was a very handsome man, very posh and stiff with a nice body. He was like a large elegant lion and he would be delighted in taming that feline.

“I’ll have to make my way back to class then. Since you wouldn’t know how to give me a proper punishment. But that’s just how us lads are? Charles, we’d make the best refugee for mutants right here. You and I, Mag & X. You’re chuckling because you hate that name and I do too.” Erik smirked and Charles responded “But we’d make all the children feel safe. Like how we couldn’t for ourselves.” 

“Yeah…” They are so close to kissing right now until they both snap back into their earlier positions when a raccoon knocks over a tin. Hearts thumping out of their chest, feeling relieved that it was a raccoon and not a person there to witness two men about to smash mouths in open road.

Charles glanced down at his watch. A quarter past two. “Alright mate, ah-” He wheeled his chair to face Erik. “I’m going to go see if I can crash, hope that I’d be able to sleep more than a kip tonight.” Charles ran his fingers through his hair, noting that his palms are sweaty.

“Okay. Do you want me to wheel you in?” Erik suggested, positioning himself to stand straight. “Oh, no. Thank you but I can manage. I don’t want you pushing me into the closed space like a mother pushing her cram.” Charles hates it when Erik pushes him in the wheelchair. Makes him feel like a burden or that he is simply not capable. 

“Delightful then. Sleep well, Charles.” Erik sat back down on the pavement, facing away from Charles.

“Will do. Good night Erik. Can’t wait to go to sleep in this wonderful suite since we are on holiday and all.” Charles joked. Erik did not laugh.

Charles spared him one more look before struggling to open the door himself and wheel inside. When the door shut, Erik sighed.

Charles had left their tiny portable radio on the ground, which caught Erik’s attention. He picked it on and played with the buttons to leave it on a station. He switched through about eight before just stopping on one.

_“Alright lads, we’re going to take one last suggestion of the night. How are you doing, mate?”_ The radio host asked a caller. _“I’m doing swell thank you. Yeah, I’d like you to play a tune for me, please?”_

_“Of course, mate. What’s the name of the song?”_

_“Fat Bottomed Girls, it’s by the band Queen. I assume you’re familiar with it, yeah?”_

Erik chuckled to himself. What an idiot.

_“How would I not! That track is an absolute banger-” “Yeah, I’m here with this girl. She’s inside our motel room and I’m waiting out here for a smoke. I’d like to have a go with her if you know what I mean.” _The radio host laughs. _“I know what you mean.”_

_“It’s the perfect song for the situation. This lady is over 5’8, she’s so tall. It’s brilliant! I’m just a twig next to her.”_

_“Oh mate, that sounds like a delight.”_

_“Yeah, and the beat of the song will certainly get us going.”_

_“Alright, mate. Just for you, here’s the Queen’s hit Fat Bottomed Girls and make sure to tune in to our station later for our 5AM special. I wish you luck, mate.”_

Erik got up, taking the radio with him, and headed towards their room. Opening the door startling a Charles that clearly had not been sleeping. He was shirtless and semi soaked in sweat.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight?_

Erik let the door hanging open, staring at Charles. Looking at how sexy he looked when the light coming from the lamp posts outside hit his wet toned chest. Making him all glossy.

_Ah, down beside that red firelight_

“Erik.” Charles stated. “Charles-” Erik did not have anything to respond, he wanted to interrupt whatever sentence Charles could remind of them being in reality. For once, he wanted to escape it.

_Are you gonna let it all hang out?_

”Erik.” Charles stated again. “Yes?” 

“Close the door behind you.” Charles, the bastard smirked.

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go 'round_

Erik did not hesitate in kicking the door behind him shut and using his power to lock it. He set the radio on the drawer before practically prancing onto the bed, letting Charles take him into his arms.

They rustled in the sheets, mouths on each other to the beat. This wasn’t the first time they’ve kissed, but it was the first time on a bed. And this time they will make sure they go far.

_Hey I was just a skinny lad_

_Never knew no good from bad_

_But I knew life before I left my nursery, huh_

Erik rocked himself forward on Charles’ lap, arms tight around him breathless as if Charles bared his only consumable oxygen in his mouth. 

_Left alone with big fat Fanny_

_She was such a naughty nanny_

_Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me_

_Hey hey!_

Charles hand had moved from under Erik’s arms, to his hips, to his arse. Giving it two smacks in beat with the music.

_I've been singing with my band_

_Across the wire, across the land_

_I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, hey_

The song was ironic. These two men were about to wank each other in God knows where, not having to worry about keeping quiet from other men willing to attack their kind. They were stranded with no one but some teenager at the front desk, a raccoon outside, and a dead body. They could fuck each other all they wanted tonight and a song based solely on sleeping with attractive women made them even more riled up.

_But their beauty and their style_

_Went kind of smooth after a while_

_Take me to them dirty ladies every time_

Charles tugged Erik’s shirt for him to take off and Erik had a hard time getting it over his head. Charles laughed before connecting their lips again, aggressively. 

_C'mon!_

_Oh, won't you take me home tonight?_

Not too long after, his pants were gone too. He went for Charles’ pants next.

_Oh, down beside your red firelight_

Erik immediately grabbed a whole of Charles, shocked on how it still could get hard after the accident ending him into a permanent wheelchair. Charles panting and going for Erik’s as well.

_Oh, and you give it all you got_

They both rocked with each other. Panting in each others ear before Charles sat up to shove his hand in a drawer. Taking out some kind of lotion he didn’t bother looking at the label. None of them had thought to prepare some condoms beforehand judging on their situation but funny thing is neither cared.

_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round_

This was something they certainly would be awkwardly silent for in the morning. Two good friends, about to have gay sex. One in a wheelchair and another a now searched for terrorist. It was fucking bonkers and it electrified the room.

_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go 'round_

Charles coated himself before Erik recklessly settling himself on his lap. No preparation at all made him wince for sure but he’d endured more pain in the past. This was for fun, and it felt good.

_Alright, ride 'em, c'mon_

__

Erik rode Charles with all the stamina in his body, it was all wet, loud, skin on skin mess. Charles gripping Erik’s waist hard enough to leave a bruise. They were in their own world right now. And fuck if they weren’t enjoying it.

_Fat bottomed girls, yes yes_

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Charles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @lvkevans  
Tumblr: Thotvengers
> 
> Follow me and I'll write more of this shit


End file.
